


Destined for Togetherness

by digthewriter, kitty_fic, RuneOak, shadowofrazia, sidhe_faerie, Waanderlust



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneOak/pseuds/RuneOak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowofrazia/pseuds/shadowofrazia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waanderlust/pseuds/Waanderlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny." Some days, Merlin's life seemed to be living him, and not the other way around.  Or, a crack magic reveal fic, complete with swirly slash magic dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destined for Togetherness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Merlin Writers' Chatzy V-Day party! This is our Round-robin comment fic, much love to all who took part and especially to Kitty for setting it up!

"No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny."

Merlin hated that phrase. He didn't want to know his destiny. He just wanted to live his life. But that was bloody impossible with the blasted dragon always going on about it. Still, it often seemed like his life was living him, not the other way around. Especially when Arthur insisted on getting stuck in the most _ridiculous_ situations.

Merlin just once he wanted to be normal, just for a day. It was a wonder Arthur hadn't died before he came along, honestly. Merlin looked down on Arthur on the floor... knocked out again. He sighed.

"Arthur? Arthur!" Merlin nudged him. "Have you been at the wine again?"

Arthur swatted and rolled over.  "Don't be an idiot, Merlin!"

"Wake up, you giant prat! We have to greet your father when he comes back from his trip to Mercia.”

"That's not encouraging me to wake up."

"Well this might!"  Merlin threw a bucket of cold water and Arthur sputtered and sat up, reaching for Merlin in a fit of rage.

"MERLIN, YOU IDIOT!"

"It was an emergency, sire?” Merlin smirked. “At least you won't need a bath?"  He ducked out of Arthur's reach.

"Shut up, Merlin!" Arthur made as if to throw something at his imbecile manservant. But when he turned back, he recoiled. Merlin's eyes were glowing a strange golden colour.

Instinctively, Arthur reached for his sword except it wasn't there because he was actually on the floor.

Merlin wasn’t sure if he or Arthur was more shocked. Why had his magic been triggered? There wasn’t any crisis. Well, there wasn’t one _before_ , although there certainly was one _now_.

"Arthur, wait, I can explain," said Merlin in alarm. He willed his eyes to stop glowing, but couldn’t control the hammering of his heart.

Arthur glared up at Merlin. “You have until sundown to show who you are, imposter!" he growled.

Merlin bit his lip. This wasn't how he'd thought it would go. All the times he imagined Arthur finding out about his magic and now this. What was he going to do? Destiny was a bitch. “Arthur, wait! It's still me! I just..."

At that moment, the doors burst open and Lancelot strode in. "Sire, His Majesty has arrived," he said, before stopping short at the scene before him.

"Lancelot!" cried Arthur. "This imposter has magic!"  He was stunned when Lancelot turned to look at Merlin, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Finally, eh?" Lancelot said.

"You- You knew?" Arthur stuttered.

Lancelot fell silent, but his expression spoke volumes.

Arthur looked at Merlin, his blue eyes huge and confused.

Merlin cursed destiny again. "I wanted to tell you, Arthur. So many times. But  I didn't know how." He raised his hand and the image of a small dragon swirled between the three of them.

Arthur finally regained his composure to stand to his feet.  He wanted to be mad at Merlin, but the dragon before him drew all his attention. It winked at him and rumbled in low tones. He finally wrestled his attention away and looked to Merlin.

The idiot stood there with a small grin. "If you like it, there's a real one under the castle," Merlin said cheekily.

"A... real.... one?" Arthur stuttered. "That's impossible!"

"It's true, Arthur. But don't be afraid, my magic is for you, only ever for you," Merlin said, suddenly serious.

Next to Merlin, Lancelot nodded.

"I'll go and stall them," Lancelot said, sensing the importance of that moment.  "But Arthur, you need to know- it's all true," he said solemnly. He spun and went out of the chambers, leaving the two alone.

It was all quiet then, just the red dragon shaping and shifting between them.

Merlin took a deep breath. The ball was in Arthur's court now.

"I believe you,” Arthur said slowly. “ It actually all makes sense in an odd way. It explains how you've managed to keep yourself alive all this time despite your bumbling nature."

Merlin chuckled nervously, and drew up the courage to take a step forward. "So..."

Around them, the red dragon swooped and dived, forcing Arthur to move towards Merlin as well.  

Merlin leaned towards Arthur, inexplicably drawn closer. He tensed, not sure what to expect.  He could feel Arthur's heat, despite the damp of the wet clothes.

Arthur said softly," All that time... it was you?"

Merlin nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur asked.

Merlin bit his lip, " I wanted to, so many times. " He looked down at the floor. How hollow that sounded. "I was scared," he admitted.

"Scared of what? Did you think i'd have you..."

"Executed..." Merlin finished the sentence for him.

"What? Never! I'd never do that! How could you think?.." Arthur sounded genuinely distressed now," Merlin, you have to know that you..."

You reached for your sword!" Merlin exclaimed. 

"It was just by reflex!" Arthur said, "You're... you're my only friend and i could never bear to lose you."

"And I could never bear to lose you, Arthur."

“And why is that, Merlin?"

"You're a great man, Arthur, destined to be a king."

"Is that it?" Arthur looked disappointed. Merlin wasn't sure he could bring himself to say it. He gazed into Arthur's eyes for what felt like a lifetime, his lip quivered but the words wouldn't flow.

"Do i mean more to you then, than just a king, Mer-lin?" Arthur’s voice was low and soft.

The red dragon settled on Merlin's shoulder and nudged him towards Arthur.

"You mean the world to me." Merlin mumbled.

Arthur's eyes lit up, and he stepped closer to Merlin. "And...?" he asked one eyebrow raised.

"Do you want me to do all the work? Prat!" Merlin pouted.  "Okay, if you insist on forcing me to say it…”  Arthur laughed and took hold of Merlin's hand.

"No need to say then." Arthur closed the final distance between them, and put his lips to Merlin's.

Merlin startled at the touch, then leant into it. It was like everything and yet nothing he'd imagined. Arthur smelt sweet and spicy, all masculine and strong.. Merlin looped his arms around Arthur's neck and pressed against him.

It was a little damp from Arthur’s wet clothes, but to Merlin, it was simply perfect.

Above them the magic dragon danced happily.

Merlin thought maybe destiny wasn’t so bad after all.

 

FIN.

 


End file.
